


Demons

by DuckAestheticOfficial



Series: Fall of the Crown [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Final Haikyuu Quest, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, oikage, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 54
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckAestheticOfficial/pseuds/DuckAestheticOfficial
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was young when he ascended to the throne. He spent his entire life preparing for this moment, but was he truly ready to handle the threat of his neighboring kingdoms, or will his crown slip under the pressure?





	1. Chapter One

The young prince ran through the grass, latching onto the other boy who played there. Behind them trailed a boy three years their younger, allowed to follow, but rarely participate.  
The eldest stumbled when the prince grabbed him, the bug flying free from his grasp. "You made me lose it!"

"So what? It was just a gross bug."

"It's not gross. You're gross."

"I'm not gross. I'm a prince."

"A prince of everything gross."

"At least my mother is a queen and not a harlot."

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" It was the youngest of the three that yelled, drawing attention from the guards watching them.

The prince turned on him, a cruel look on his face as he shoved the small boy down. "So defensive of a woman you've never met. Is that because you feel guilty? Do you think that you have to defend her because it's your fault she's dead? She'd still be alive if she hadn't had you, Tobio. Remember that. You're the unwanted son that killed the village harlot." The nine year-old towered over him, foot on his chest and hands on his hips. "You will never be anything more than that. It would do you well to know your place and keep your mouth shut."

Kageyama Tobio trembled in fear as he stared at the prince. The three of them knew that it wasn't the boy's fault. She'd been too weak to have a second child and his birth had been too strenuous on her body with only a three year old to help her deliver. One of the king's guards had taken in her two sons, now orphans.

"She's my mother too, Tooru. I don't want to hear her talked about that way either."

"Sorry, Hajime."

Iwaizumi Hajime's mother hadn't always been a harlot. When he'd been born, she'd had a husband, but he was killed by thieves a year after while trading in a neighboring kingdom. She had to find a way to make ends meet then, to take care of her son. 

The man that got her pregnant the second time had only been passing through the Aoba Johsai Kingdom and left long before she discovered it, but she did remember his name to give to the boy. 

Oikawa Tooru removed his foot from Tobio and reached down to pull him up. He was going to be king which meant being benevolent to all of his subjects, even if he didn't particularly like them. Hajime helped remind him of that. He didn't care for his half-brother too much, but he still did his part in raising him. His brother, his responsibility. They were the only family the other had left. 

Tooru didn't understand the protective instinct Hajime had for Tobio, nor did he want to. He had an older sister who his father would marry off in a few short years, but they weren't as close as they might have been had the brothers not come to live in the castle. Soon after she left, he would take the throne. 

"Hajime, you're going to be my queen, right," he asked, a not unusual change of topic.

"No way! Why would I do that?"

"So you can always be by my side."

"Idiot, everyone knows that it's the knights that stay by the king's side."

"Oh, then be my knight!"

"Duh."

They continued to play, forgetting ill words until yelling accompanied the clashing of swords and shields. Guards snatched up the three boys, rushing them back to the castle.

"What's going on?"

"Shiratorizawa is attacking."


	2. Chapter Two

Seijoh's king fell ill when Tooru was only sixteen, forcing him to take the throne at the early age of seventeen when the king passed. Details of the marriage between his elder sister and the prince of Shiratorizawa were left to him. The arrangement was made as a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. 

Tooru was nervous. He was young and inexperienced. This would be the first deal he made as king and the fate of his kingdom rested on his shoulders.

Hajime wasn't by his side. He was still too young to be sworn in as a knight when Tooru took the throne and had only resumed basic trainings a year prior. He rarely saw him around the castle, but they still had dinner together each night. Tooru made sure of it. 

"How close are you to finishing your training?"

"About a month unless I pickup extra lessons, but they're only offered at meal times."

"You should do it."

"We won't have dinner together anymore if I do."

"We won't, but if you can get through training quicker, then you can be back by my side again. I miss having you with me."

"Alright, I will. Starting tomorrow, I'll taking the extra trainings and hurry to be sworn in as your knight. I'll protect you as you travel to other kingdoms. I'll be by your side when you travel to Shiratorizawa in three months for the wedding. I swear on my life that I will be there."

"Don't swear on your life, Hajime. If you fail to make it back to my side, I'd have to kill you and that's the last thing I want to do."

"I will swear it because I'm not going to fail. Trust me, Tooru. I can make it happen."

"I should hope you do."

The door creaked open and they turned their attention to the younger boy in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me." Tobio stood uneasily before remembering to kneel as Tooru was king now. 

"I did. Come in, sit, eat." The concerned looks he received from the two were brushed off. "I have an important matter to discuss with you, Tobio."

He waited for the boy to sit and the chef to bring him a plate. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all." Tooru physically waved off the question with a smile, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and chin on the back of his clasped hands. "This is a proper kingdom, correct?"

"Are you implying that it is not?" The brothers stopped eating, sharing a look as Hajime asked the question.

"I am. This kingdom is not complete. There is a castle, a village below it, and land to rule over. It has a king, royal advisors, chefs, artists, knights, subjects, and even its own traders, but it is missing something. Could you tell me what that something is?"

"A queen," Tobio answered, his blue eyes widening in realization. "You don't have a queen."

"Correct! What is a kingdom without a queen? There is still my mother, but her current situation is not exactly satisfactory. She is in no position to sit by my side at the wedding. I refuse to let Prince Wakatoshi be wed before myself."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm glad you asked. I am making it your job to find me a queen befitting of the throne of Seijoh. You may bring any number of possibilities back to me from whatever kingdom you choose. However, this queen must be beautiful and off royal stature. Your quest begins tomorrow and you will have two months to complete it. If you do not find me a queen within those two months, well, I haven't decided yet what will happen, but know that it won't be pretty. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"I do." His voice shook slightly as he answered. 

"Wonderful! Inform the guards of any provisions you will need for your trip. A horse will be prepared for you to leave at dawn." He stood, making his way out of the room, but pausing at the door to look back. "One more thing, Tobio. Do not fail me. I cannot guarantee that I will be very forgiving on this matter, regardless of your relation to Hajime."


	3. Chapter Three

"Tell me the story about the dragon again."

"Which dragon?"

"The dragon that destroyed the kingdom."

"There was once a kind and gentle king who was loved by all his people and loved them in return. He was a good king, though young and easily influenced, he did everything in his power to protect his kingdom, but it never seemed to be enough to keep his people happy. He limited the use of water during a drought to conserve it and they complained that they would die of thirst. Rations were cut when food was low and the people swore they would starve. It was during times like those that their neighbors attacked. They  wanted the food and water for themselves and the king was terrified. His people could not fight a war when they were barely surviving. As he paced his throne room one day, trying to come up with a plan, a beautiful witch appeared before him. She offered him the strength to protect his kingdom in return for making her his queen and granting her a son. The king knew not what else to do. He agreed, though he was already married. He sent his guard to poison her evening tea and, when she fell to the cruel plot, he married the witch. It didn't take long for the witch to become pregnant and she cast her spell on the king. Too late did he realize his mistake. His people ran from him, attacked him. They were terrified of what he had become and no longer could he talk to them for the witch had turned him into a horrible, giant dragon. Outraged at their disloyalty and the witch's plot, he destroyed his own kingdom. Not a single stone was left. When he had finished, he transformed back into the man he once was and began to cry. He had nothing and the witch was not among the dead. The distraught king could come up with no other option, but to take his own life."

"Father says that's a true story."

"Maybe it is."

"It's sad. He did everything for his kingdom, yet he still lost it."

"He made a mistake and it cost him. Ruling is hard, Tooru."

"Well, I already know that I'm going to be a better king than he was."

"Why is that?"

"I have you at my side, Hajime. You'll never let me hurt the kingdom or myself, or fall victim to a witch's plan."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! I thought I'd update all my fics to celebrate.

Tooru didn't see Hajime often in the weeks following their dinner. Both had been busy and the presence of the neighboring Kingdoms had begun to overwhelm Tooru. Their anticipation to greet the new king of Seijoh set him on edge. He knew that each would wish to redraw their peace treaties, but he was struggling just to keep the Shiratorizawa peace treaty in place for two and a half months longer. 

They had called a ceasefire for the war at their border, but troops were still on edge, waiting for orders to make the first move. 

He took many walks through the village to clear his head as well as gain the favors of his people. They had only seen him on occasions since the time he was nine due to the war. It wasn't hard to earn their trust and appraisal, but he didn't want to take the matter too lightly. If he didn't win them over and the Shiratorizawa deal went south, they could overthrow him.

Tooru couldn't have that. He made a promise to Hajime years ago and he would rather die that break it.


	5. Chapter Five

Tooru stood with his sister and mother and his father addressed the knight that carried in the two boys; one merely days old and the other around his age. 

"What is this?"

"Your Majesty, these are Lady Iwaizumi's sons."

"I see, and why are they here with you?"

"A neighbor heard the baby crying this morning and found the lady dead. She waved me down during my patrol. I couldn't leave them there."

"How do you expect us to care for them? A baby needs milk from its mother."

"If you will let them stay here, I will raise them. My wife and I... We just lost our daughter. Pneumonia. She's still lactating. We will raise them, but they will always know their place here." The guard knelt in a bow and the older boy slipped free of his arms. 

"I'll allow it, but they are your responsibility. Any trouble they cause will be on your head." Tooru skirted by the king as he answered, stopping when he felt the hand rest on his hair. He smiled up at his father. "What are their names?"

"The older one is Iwaizumi Hajime from the Lady's late husband. The baby is Kageyama Tobio. I searched and there are no Kageyama's in Seijoh."

The king sighed, giving Tooru and encouraging push towards Hajime. "Of course there aren't. That's a Karasuno family name. A respectable family such as theirs wouldn't accept a child through any means other than abstinence, but that was in simpler times. He carries their name and their blood, but there is no guarantee it will be acknowledged. It does leave me to wonder which Kageyama fathered him. This situation may cause ill will toward the Seijoh Kingdom. It is better to leave the matter be. When other Kingdoms are concerned, he will be an Iwaizumi, same as his brother, but the Kageyama name is his bloodright and it is not our place to keep it from him. He may want to join his family when he is older and that will be his choice, though not until adulthood. You are excused."

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard scooped up Hajime, earning an outraged cry from Tooru who had been babbling nonsense to the other boy. He swung Tooru up onto his shoulders before making his way to the living quarters to inform his grieving wife of their new charge.


	6. Chapter Six

"King Tooru!" The children surrounded him, guards and parents watching from a respectful distance. 

"King Tooru, you're getting married soon?"

"Yes, I am. I sent someone I trust to find me a queen that deserves the joy of ruling over you."

"How lucky!" 

"I wish I could marry King Tooru!"

"Me too!"

He laughed as the kids scattered, girls dreaming about being queen and boys arguing over whether it was cooler to be a knight or the king.

The guards shifted into motion as the sound of horse hooves resonated off the cobblestone. The orange and black uniform drew hushed whispers from the villagers as the rider pulled his horse to a stop a respectful distance from Tooru.

"King Oikawa Tooru, your presence is requested at the Karasuno Royal Court regarding one Iwaizumi Tobio." He read off the scroll in his hands, looking tired and disinterested. "All is in good faith and the peace treaty between our Kingdoms has not been threatened. If you fail to appear without word sent for three days after this request has been delivered, King Hisashi Kinoshita will assume that you leave punishment of Iwaizumi Tobio to the judgement of Karasuno."

"What, may I ask, has Tobio been charged with?" Tooru pushed by his guards despite their protests, silencing them with a hand.

"Thievary, Your Highness."

"I see. Who delivers this message?"

"Ennoshita Chikara, royal messenger."

"Ennoshita Chikara, deliver a message back to King Hisashi for me." He didn't wait for the messenger to remove a quill and ink from his bag. "Tell him that I will arrive by noon tomorrow to pay attonement for Tobio's crimes and take his punishment into my own hands."

Karasuno's messenger scrawled the message down on the scroll, bowed his head in respect, and turned his horse back toward the kingdom from which he came. 

"Thievary," Torru spat once he was out of earshot. "I sent him off with plenty of currency and he chooses the worst possible Kingdom to be charged of theft. At least he's not such an imbecile that he used his family name."

Tobio had only bee gone three weeks.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hajime stared up at the stars, Tooru by his side named all the constellations while he traced them with a finger.

"Why is the world such a mean place?"

Tooru dropped his hand back to the grass they laid in. "I don't know, Hajime."

"Why can't we just have on ruler, one king and peace in the land he rules?"

The two were only seven and Shiratorizawa had just declared war on Seijoh. There hadn't been any battles yet, but the two had overheard the harsh words of the kings brought by messengers. Many of these messages contained threats, some directed at Tooru. His father had increased the guards placed on his protection detail.

"I promise."

"Promise what?"

"I promise that when I'm king, I'll bring peace to all the kingdoms. There won't be any more wars."

"You'll do that?"

"If that's what you want. I'd do anything for you, Hajime. You're my best friend."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late. I've had quite a bit going on this weekend so I'll give one chapter now and try to get a couple more uploaded tonight.

"I should be going with you!" Hajime's sword and shield clashed with his sparring partner's, locking together as they both attempted to gain the upper hand. With rage fueling him, he thre his weight into pushing the guard back, smiling smugly when he misstepped and fell. He touched the tip of his sword to his chest. "It could be a trap."

"I can't play favorites among my guards, especially when you aren't an official knight yet." He watched from just outside the arena, a proud grin on his face. "I do want your help for this trip though."

Hajime extended a hand down to his superior, pulling him up when he accepted it. "Wat can I do to help?"

"I will only be accompanied by two guards once I reach the Karasuno courts. All the others will remain at the castle gates."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Sure it is. That's where you come in. I trust your judgement. You've sparred with almost every knight in the kingdom and I want you to pick the two that will accompany me inside."

Shiething his sword, Hajime smiled. "It's not as safe as having me, but I guess it is a close second. Leave it to me."


	9. Chapter Nine

"Tooru, Hajime, wait!" Tobio chased after them as they ran ahead. They had narrowly managed to lose the guards watching them.

"They'll catch us if you don't hurry! I wanna see the battle."

The older boys were already climbing the stone wall that encircled the village beneath the castle. A ten year old Tobio struggled to keep pace, barely making it to the top by the time they hit the ground on the other side.

They didn't run off as he had expected them to, but stood beneath him with their arms open.

"Jump, Tobio," Hajime encouraged him and he did. 

They did catch him, though his weight forced the three into a giggling pile on the ground.

Tooru was the first one back on his feet. "Come on. Let's go."

Racing through the forest, they could hear the sound of the battle. Excitement powered them on, pushed them to run faster until they collapsed on a cliff overlooking the battlefield. At least, they thought it would only be overlooking the battlefield. 

The battle had spread up onto the cliff where archers had believed they'd have an advantage, but had quickly abandoned bows for swords as enemy soldiers swarmed them upon discovery. Below the cliff, the original battle raged on.

A Shiratorizawa soldier spotted them first, starting toward them with his eyes locked on Tooru before a Seijoh soldier intercepted him. 

"Run!" He commanded and the three scrambled to their feet. 

They didn't make it far before another soldier grabbed the prince by his collar. He let out a terrified shriek, struggling to free himself.

"The only place you're going is Shiratorizawa."

"Let him go!" Hajime picked up a sword that lay near, swinging it hard into the man's leg.

The man let out a yell, releasing Tooru as he fell to clutch his leg. Hajime was already pulling Tooru to his feet, pushing him after Tobio through the trees, stealing a shield from the ground.

Several times they heard soldiers following them, but didn't dare look back to see which kingdom they belonged to.

Just as the gates of the castle came into view, three soldiers on horseback snatched the boys up, holding them on the saddles as they galloped through the village to the castle courtyard. They dropped them after stopping, then turned tail to return to the battle. The king and his guards swarmed the boys in a panic.

"How stupid could you be? Defying orders, ditching your guards, going out into a battle that none of you are trained for. You could have been killed! I can not believe you took such a stupid risk, Tooru. I can't believe you two encouraged him. You, Hajime, are suspended from your knight training for a month. You and Tobin will help the chamber maids with their chores for the next week." The king was harsh on his rule, roaring at the top of his lungs. "As for you, Tooru; you will not speak to these two for the duration of that week. I will fill your schedule with extra lessons to fill your free time."

He wasn't a cruel king, but he had worried when the guards rushed in to tell him Tooru was missing. 

They accepted their punishments with mumbled okays. The knight housing Tobio and Hajime was not forced to take responsibility. He had been fighting the battle and was one of the three that brought them back.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for missing last week's update. I didn't have time to type up new chapters, but I found time to type and am ahead for a few updates now.

In the end, Hajime had chosen Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro to protect Tooru in the courts should anything happen. At first, they were stiff, barely saying a word, but once Tooru made a joke, it was on for who could come up with the worst pun, the best riddle.

The trip was an easy, half-a-day's ride and the sun was just beginning to dip under the point of high noon when they were led through the gates. 

The village was considerably humble. It wasn't the eleborately decorated Seijoh, nor was it the military run Shiratorizawa. There was an overpowering sense of home. Everyone belonged, everyone had a place, everyone was welcome. 

Tooru winced when he saw the Stone of Nobles, engraved with the names of all the families that helped forge the kingdom. Close to the top was "Kageyama" and Tooru knew that Tobio had seen it. This was the kingdom where his bloodline resigned and he would be curious.

It immediately struck Tooru that the man on the the throne was not the king. Though he sat tall and wore the crown, the nervous tapping of his fingers gave him away. No king would be that anxious. At least, not visibly.

"Where is the king of Karasuno? I did not come all this way for a fake." He noticed Tobio flinch at the harshness of his voice. 

Tobio's wrist were bound loosely, though it was clearly for show. He didn't appear to be hurt at all.

"I am Takeda Ittetsu. I am acting king while King Hisashi is ill." His voice shook, but the words were true.

"Is that so? Seeing as Takeda is not on the Stone of Nobility and therefore not in rotation for proper rule of the throne, I will need to speak to the heir of the family next in line."  
The acting king nodded, gesturing towards two men standing by the wall. 

The one that stepped forward had cropped, black hair. He gave off a confident, sturdy air; the air of a proper king. 

"I am Sawamura Daichi, next in line for the throne."

"What did Tobio steal?"

"Nothing big. He handed a couple apples to a child from a merchant that was just passing through, but did not have enough on his person at the time to afford it. We would have let it slide had the merchant not caused a scene. Koushi was passing by and paid the debt, but the man insisted that he be punished." Daichi motioned to the man behind him who straightened at the attention.

"Sugawara Koushi, your Highness," he introduced, argent hair falling over his face when he bowed. "We had no choice, but to reach out to you. The merchant wasn't appeased until we sent our messenger."

"What of the debt?"

"It has been paid and we are not concerned about it as you should not be. We simply need to know what punishment, though hopefully nothing too harsh, he shall receive."

"He will help the chamber maids with their chores for the next week."

"A reasonable punishment." Daichi winced at the elbow Koushi jammed into his ribs. "I was getting there." He cleared his throat. "We would like to officially offer our condolences on behalf of our kingdom for your father's passing. We would have done it sooner, but we understood that the sudden change in rule as well as the ceasefire in your war with Shiratorizawa is a lot to handle so soon. We've been trying to keep distance until things settled, but Koushi wasn't about to let me forget while you're here."

"Thank you. Your concern and understanding is greatly appreciated." It was difficult for Tooru to tear his eyes from Koushi. The pale skin dotted with dark moles and silvery-gray hair captivated him. He was the reverse of a starry night and Tooru had always loved the night sky. 

Koushi would fit in wonderfully at Seijoh. He would make a perfect queen.

He didn't have to worry about keeping his eyes off Koushi, for he was speaking again. "Lord Iwaizumi has certainly been our favorite prisoner-."

"He is not a lord." Tooru's eyes met Tobio's, daring him to speak against it, against him. He had seen him take a breath. Tobio had seen the stone, had seen "Kageyama" inscribed into it, and now he wanted answers to the questions he had. Tooru would not answer those questions. Not here, not now. It was a dangerous game he was playing and if Tobio asked those questions in the Karasuno Kingdom, he would not win. 

Thankfully, he kept his mouth shut, but the pause was long enough to make Daichi and Koushi suspicious.

"You say that he is not a lord, yet Iwaizumi is a noble name in your kingdom, is it not?"

"It is, but he is not an Iwaizumi by blood. His mother married into the name, but his father was someone else."

"What is the name? We wish to address him properly."

"We don't know it."

"Kageyama."

The whisper was quiet, barely audible below Tooru's answer, but it was still there, leaving a silence that was crushing.

The king of Seijoh closed his eyes, breathing in slowly. A flick of his wrist had his guards hauling Tobio to his feet.

"Kageyama? That is a name from our kingdom."

"Indeed it is, but it was a Kageyama that passed through Seijoh sixteen years ago, slept with and impregnated the village harlot, and then disappeared, leaving only a noble name and a son whose birth would kill her." Tooru spat the words, not masking the disgust he had for the story. "Kageyama Tobio is a bastard who carries the name, but has no other ties to the bloodline. He is as much a Kageyama as he is an Iwaizumi."

The soft lines on Koushi's face hardened with anger. "That name is his birthright regardless of how it was acquired. You have no right to keep it from him."

"It wasn't kept from me," Tobio interjected. "All of Seijoh knows that I am Kageyama Tobio. It was to avoid issues like this that I took the name Iwaizumi while in other kingdoms or when their royalty visited. King Tooru doesn't deserve blame for that. It was his father that made it this way."

"Have you never once thought about meeting your family here?" Koushi was still tense from the hold Issei and Takahiro had on Tobio and Tooru quickly motioned for them to release him. They did, removing the rope from his wrists.

"I was told that there were no other Kageyama's besides my father and myself."

Before Koushi could reply, the doors flew open and a boy with wild, orange hair ran in. He flew straight to Daichi, eyes wide with panic.

"Knights from Shiratorizawa are approaching!"

"I thank you for your leniency with Tobio, but we must be on our way. I do not wish to bring a tense situation into your kingdom and I prefer not to travel through the forest at night."

"Yes, of course. We understand. Shoyo, show Tobio to his horse and help him prepare for travel," Daichi commanded.

The tangerine boy nodded, leaving with Tobio. It was clear that they had already met. Tooru didn't like it. Tobio was acting strange and he knew it was because of this kingdom and its subjects. The sooner he got Tobio back home, the better.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Mom, why does Eilana have to leave?"

"So that the kingdom can be safe again and this war will stop."

"But why does it have to be her? Why can't someone else do it?"

"Tooru, you're not old enough to understand the reasons for this, but in a few years you will." She smoothed his hair behind his ear.

Age eleven was his stubborn year. He wanted to know everything and if he didn't like it, he wanted to change it. "I want to know now! I don't want Eilana to go."

"Tooru," called a voice from the doorway. "Dad says it's my turn."

The princess grabbed his arm as he passed. 

"I'm happy to do this, Tooru, if it means you can be safe. Please don't think I'm being forced." She moved to sit with her mother, turning so the woman could braid her hair.

It didn't help the frown that twisted on the prince's face as he stomped out of the dungeon.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"What do you mean 'Karasuno knows about Tobio'," Hajime asked, his sword clashing with Tooru's. "How did they find out?"

"I mean, your stupid brother opened his fat mouth to the king-to-be and blabbed that his name was Kageyama and not Iwaizumi."

 

Tooru had been so angry when they arrived back that he had draged Iwaizumi out of bed to spar in the courtyard. It wasn't unusual. They had done this since they were kids. 

"You better straighten him out before he destroys this kingdom."

"You're the king. Why do I have to straighten him out? We knew that he might want to use his actual name at some point anyway. Why does it matter?" He deflected a blow and stopped the swing of his sword, the cool blade just nicking Tooru's neck and allowing a slow trickle of blood to run down. 

"Him using his name isn't the problem. I just would have preferred a little warning first. He completely embarrassed me."

"I'm sure you'd have done that well enough on your own."

"Rude!" 

They were no longer sparring; just standing, swords and shields dangling at their sides. 

"One good thing did come of it."

"What is that?"

"I found who I want for my queen."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Tobio, listen. No matter what Tooru says, your last name is your last name and you are the only one who gets to decide whether or not you want to use it."

"But the king said-."

"The king is sick and he's dying. A lot of things are going to change when Tooru takes the throne and it's up to you if the name you go by is one of them."

"Will Tooru care?"

"Yes, but it's not his choice."

"What about you?"

"You're always welcome to the Iwaizumi name. I'll support you regardless."

They hugged, unaware that their conversation had drifted down the dungeon stairwell to the brunette that listened there.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Not trusting Tobio to return to the Karasuno Kingdom so soon, Tooru called for Yahaba Shigeru and Kyoutani Kentaro. Shigeru had insisted that he wanted to be the royal messenger before and Kentaro had a wicked temper with a short fuse, but he was a trained knight and was extremely loyal and protective.

They stood before Tooru in the throne room; Shigeru shifting from nerves and Kentaro from impatience.

"Shigeru, I have an invitation for you to deliver to Sugawara Koushi in the Karasuno Kingdom. I have assigned Kentaro to travel with you for your protection should any Shiratorizawa knights step out of line. You are to remain in Karasuno until you have an answer to bring back to me or a week has passed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Shigeru accepted the scroll held out to him. The two bowed and left, leaving Tooru to relax back into his throne, the smile smug on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I will not be able to update next week as I will be at a convention, but updates will be back on schedule the week following.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE!!!!! Due to the completion of "The Best Damn Thing", "Demons" will now be updated every Monday

"Stop it, Tooru! You're going to make father mad. He's already upset with mother being gone and-."

"Mother isn't gone! Don't lie to me. How can he be upset when he's the one that locked her in the dungeon. He won't even tell us why and we barely get to visit her."

"He won't tell you why. He's already told me."

"Why would he tell you and not tell me, Eilana. That isn't fair."

"Because I can handle it. You're more like her than I am." She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off angrily. "He promised to tell you when you learn to control your temper."

"I wouldn't have a temper to control if he didn't keep secrets from me." He turned, stomping away to find Hajime. He needed to vent.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The knighting ceremony came two days after Tooru sent his message out. Hajime was sworn in and a feast was held in the castle to celebrate. Villagers played music and danced.  
Hajime insisted that having the castle so open was dangerous, but Tooru laughed and told him to relax.

"It's a day to celebrate and have fun. You start your knightly duties tomorrow so you should enjoy one day of relaxing first."

"What if you have an unexpected 'guest'?"

"There are plenty of knights on duty to protect me. I know it's going to be your life's work, but today I am ordering you to go; drink, dance, have some fun before you're stuck to my side for the rest of our lives."

So he did and, for the next few hours, things were wonderful.

The sun was resting above the horizon when Tobio finally found Tooru in the crowd. 

"Shigeru and Kentaro have returned."

"Bring them to the dining hall."

Tobio nodded and Tooru slipped away into the nearly empty room. Moments passed before Tobio returned with the two, Hajime following behind. 

"What message did he send?"

Shigeru pulled the scroll from a pouch on his side, unrolling it as he read. "King Tooru, I would truly love to see the Seijoh Kingdom. However, I must decline your offer to become the queen for I am already in training to become Karasuno's healer. I apologize for misleading you in any way. Regards, Sugawara Koushi."

The corner of Tooru's lips tugged down.

"Tooru..." Hajime stepped closer, putting himself between Shigeru and the king. Kentaro looked conflicted over who to protect.

"Get out." The calmness of his voice scared them more than an outroar. He pushed by them, flinging open the doors to the throne room. "The party is over. Everyone out." Music stopped, dancers paused in their steps. All eyes were on him. "Now!"

He slammed the doors, retreating to the more private areas of the castle. In his chambers he would wait for Hajime. When he was there, he would let it out.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"A king does not cry, Tooru. Neither does a prince. Their people rely on them to be strong and to cry is to be weak."

"But it hurts." The eight year old looked up at his father, tears hot in his eyes.

The king was gentle as he pulled tight the strip of cloth around his arm, stopping the bleeding. 

"You cannot rule if you're weak."

"Why not?"

"Because you're enemy will defeat you. You must be strong to protect your people. Don't you want to protect Hajime?"

He nodded, drying his eyes with his sleeve. "Okay, I'll be strong for him."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Tooru shook so hard that Iwaizumi had to physically hold him to calm him down. 

"Cry, Tooru. You'll feel better."

"I can't. It's weak."

"No one will see. I'm the only one here and you know I won't tell. What happens between us stays between us."

The king met his knight's eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek as Hajime kissed him, then Tooru pulled away.

"I'm going to see her." He wiped the tear with the back of his hand. 

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm going to see her, Hajime. Either come or don't. I don't care, but I need to speak to my mother."

He nodded. The king was as stubborn as always. "I'll wait for you here."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Eilana, have you seen mom? I can't find her."

"I haven't. She was supposed to help me with my hair this morning, but I had to have a chamber maid help me. Tell her that I still want her to fix it when you find her."

"Dad will know where she is, right?"

"Probably. I think I saw him going down into the dungeon. Now get out of my room. You didn't even knock."

The two year age difference was too small for them to be civil wiht each other for more than a couple minutes. She was twelve and nearing her thirteenth birthday. Princess studies had become a regular activity and her ten year old brother, a nuisance. 

He stuck his tongue out at her and raced to the dungeon, forcing his way by the guards that attempted to stop him. "Dad?"

His father was there, closing a cell door and handing the key to a knight, locking his mother inside.

"What are you doing? Why are you locking mom up?"

"You're not supposed to be down here, Tooru. Get him out of here."

"No, mom! Mom!" He fought against the guards.

"Tooru," she called and he stopped, staring at her. "Listen to your father. He knows what he's doing. I'll be fine down her, okay? You'll still get to see me. Go."

Tooru thought he saw her brown eyes tint red. He nodded and let the guards lead him out of the dungeon. 

"Wait," she told him, not out loud, but in his mind. "Wait until the time is right."


	20. Chapter Twenty

He took the key from the guard and sent him away, not saying a word until he was in the cell, wrapped in her arms. 

"Tooru, my boy, what happened?" She smoothed his hair behind his ear the way she used to. 

"I thought I found my queen, mom, but he refused me."

"What is his name?"

"Sugawara Koushi."

"Karasuno nobility. You made an excellent choice."

"But he said no."

"He hasn't seen Seijoh in person, has he? Bring him here and give him a tour, then ask again. If he still refuses, bring him to me. I'd like to have a word with him."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

"Ah, haven't we been blessed? Tell me, why has Seijoh's queen graced us with her presence?" The King of Shiratorizawa sat high on his throne, rising to greet the queen as she curtsied before him. He placed a well-mannered kiss on the back of her hand before she spoke. 

"Your Highness, I'm afraid I come bearing bad news."

"How bad could news that a fair lady such as yourself brings be?"

"My husband is upset with the trade agreement between our kingdoms. He feels that the prices we pay for your crops are unfair. I told him that you have been more than generous, but he will not listen to me."

The king was frowning now. "What is it that he wants?"

"He wants a war staged on your field lands and pastures. You must bring the war to him first. The weapons at his disposal, their dangerous."

"Shiratorizawa's army has always been stronger and larger. Let them come and we will knock them back."

"It is not your army that I am worried about."

"Then, tell me. What is it that has you so concerned? What weapon does he plan to use?"

"Magic."

She whirled around, crystals encasing her body. There were cries of "witch" as the king staggered back and knights rushed toward her before the crystals shattered, shards flying off in every direction, all but one vanishing before they made contact. The shard that did not vanish lodged itself into the neck of the king, killing him instantly. The queen was gone, vanishing like the crystals. 

The prince stood from his throne, the stoic expression forced. 

"If it is war she came to evoke, that is what she shall receive."

The nine year old boy, nowhere near fit to be king, would take the throne.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Shigeru hadn't relaxed until he learned that his job was secure. 

"I have another task for you," Tooru began the conversation. "You and Kentaro are to return to Karasuno and remain their until Sugawara Koushi agrees to visit Seijoh. Your job is not finished until you have escorted him safely here."

"What if he refuses to come?"

"That is not allowed. Make him an offer he cannot refuse."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that these chapters are coming so late. Some personal things came up and I haven't had time to update, but I'm gonna do my best to finish writing "mascot" and posting it along with demons so that I can focus on the sequels for my two series.

"I want to know my family."

"Hajime is your family."

"I mean my other family. The Kageyama's." At twelve, Tobio had grown curious about his bloodline, but it had taken him a year to work up the courage to ask.

The king ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. It would cause far too many problems with other kingdoms and even if that weren't the case, the only direct descendants left of the Kageyama line are you and your father. No one knows where he is."

Tobio turned away with a frown.

"Although, I do suppose I could convince the librarian to look over your family tree with you."

His face lit up.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Sugawara Koushi was visibly upset when he arrived in Seijoh. He did not have a guard of his own to accompany him.

Kentaro pulled Shigeru away before Tooru could address him, but he didn't miss the strip of cloth around the messenger's neck.

"Oi, where are you going?"

They didn't stop and Koushi laid a hand on his arm briefly.

"Your messenger has either a great respect for or a great fear of you and I have not decided which it is yet. King Hisashi is on his death bed and I told you messenger that I would send word of when I would be able to visit."

"What did he do?"

"Pulled a dagger from the knight's belt and threatened to slit his throat if I didn't come with him right away."

"I told him to make you an offer you couldn't refuse, not go on a suicide mission. I do not want subjects willing to die for me, but willing to live and fight for me even after I have passed."

"Regardless, I am here now and I do plan to enjoy my visit."

"I should certaintly hope that you do."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

The horse reared up, throwing the young prince from its back. He landed on the ground with a thud that knocked all the air from his lungs as his horse disappeared into the trees. It would no doubt return to the castle and the knights would begin their search for him, but it would be too late.

The wolves surrounded him, snarling, snapping at each other when one tried to rush in for the first bite. The twelve year old scrambled to his feet, swinging his sword wildly at the pack. Fear and adrenaline kept him going, but it wouldn't last forever. Already they were marking his blind attacks, searching for the right moment to strike.

Galloping hooves distracted them and Tooru scrambled up a tree. Hajime charged his horse at the wolves, shouting back at someone Tooru couldn't see. Wolves scattered back, immediately beginning to close in again. Hajime reached up to Tooru.

"Jump!"

He did and they were racing away toward the glow of lanterns. Tooru clung to Hajime tightly as knights fought off the chasing wolves.

Two knights flanked them, a barricade from the wolves that slipped past. There was howling, then the wolves peeled away, giving up the chase. They'd reached the end of their territory.

Hajime didn't slow his horse until they arrived inside the castle gates. Guards hauled them off, rushing them inside.

"What in the world were you doing," roared the king once he was sure they were both okay. Tooru had a few bruises and scratches and Hajime was perfectly fine. "You could have been killed!"

He gathered up both boys in a hug, but the younger pushed him away. "I don't care! I don't want to be king, or live here, or see you ever again." He ran away up the stairs to his chambers.

"I'll talk to him." Hajime followed after.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

The day passed rather quickly and, when evening came, there were four at the dinner table.

Hajime sat in his spot to Tooru's right, poking fun at any mistake Tooru made. Tobio sat next to him, speaking only when addressed which Koushi - sitting to Tooru's left - did frequently.

"If I'm completely honest, you're the first Kageyama I've met in person. They don't live in Karasuno anymore, but in a small village in the woods nearby. Daichi has visited a couple times, but he said they're all older, no longer of child bearing age. I used to write correspondence to the youngest of them, but it's been years since he's replied. He never did tell me much about himself. His age and a last name. I'd assume the man is your father, but I may be wrong. He spoke about the places he traveled to in great detail. The way he described Seijoh, twice now, is exactly as I have been shown. 'The outerlands of the region are barren and deserted, bordered by thick, protective woods, but the village and castle itself are lively, pristine. The cobblestone is unmarred by the wear of its years, and the houses and shops are crystaline, but most fascinating is the castle which looks to be made of the smoothest stone and clearest glass. Sadly, I have not had the priveledge of seeing it up close, let alone the inside.' He spoke very fondly of this kigndom and I was afraid that I would not find it as enchanting as he foretold."

"What is the verdict?" Hajime asked, relaxing back in his chair.

"It has far succeeded my expectations!"

Tooru leaned forward, arms resting on the table. "Has it succeeded such expectations that youmight reconsider my proposal?"

Koushi's face fell solemn as he answered. "I'm afraid not. Karasuno is my home, though I'll admit that seeing Seijoh and all its glory makes me never want to leave."

"When dinner is finished, there is one more surprise."

"Oh really? You're quite persistent."

"Of course. The role of queen is a very important one to fill and I am certain that you are the right person for the position."

"May I inquire as to what this surprise is?"

"Let's say that I know someone who would be honored to meet you."

"No."

It came from both Hajime and Tobio.

"Tooru, do not take him to see her. There is a reason she is in there."

"Perhaps there is, Hajime, but it must have slipped my father's mind to inform me of that reason when he passed. I am the king now and I will do as I please. If the two of you do not like the idea, you are welcome to remain here." He stood as Koushi pushed the plate back, finished. "Why don't you remain here anyway. There are other guards already in place. Your protection is not required."

Without another word, he led Koushi out of the dining hall to the sound of a cermaic plate shattering against the wall.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Dear, what is it? What's wrong? Why have you called for me so late in the evening?" The queen was dressed in her night robes as she stood before the king.

"Believe me, my love, I wish the circumstances weren't so bitter."

The stoic expression settled over her lovely face like a mask. "I should have known word would travel."

"Shiratorizawa declared war nearly a year ago and they have only just now given a reason why. You killed their king. I could overlook that. He was a dreadful man. I can't, however, overlook the proof of witchcraft. I must lock you away."

"I understand and I will not run. The game has been set in motion and it may need my assistance in the years to come, but I would like to see this proof you speak of."

From his pocket, the king withdrew a clothbound object. When held aloft, the crystal shard so clearly reflected an image of the witch that that she had to scrunch her nose to be certain it was not reflecting in real time. She touched a finger to the blood still coating the edge and only then was she sure.

"Where will you hide me?"

"The dungeon. The children would not fair well with you far."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

"The person so honored to meet me resides in your dungeon?"

"I'm afraid she does, though my father never told me why. She has been here sinceI was ten." Tooru took the key from the guard and sent him to wait at the top of the stairs. He led Koushi down.

"Lady Oikawa?" Koushi bent in a bow at the sight of the former queen. "King Tooru siad that is would be an honor to meet me, but truly it is I who is honored to meet you."

Her smile was sweet, kind and gentle as Tooru had always seen it, though a little sad. "I'm afraid there is no longer any honor in meeting me. I'm merely a former queen who was locked away in a dingy dungeon by her late husband. Please, come in. There is so much to talk about and a very short amount of time to do it."

Tooru never raised the key to the lock, but the gate still swung open at his pull. He stepped inside, expecting Koushi to do the same.

"My mother is no threat to you. I've spent nearly half my life in this cell with her. "

"Hajime and Tobio advised you not to bring me to meet her."

"They are afraid becuase they do not know the reason she is locked away. It has never bothered me not to know." It was a lie, but there was truth behind it. When he was younger, it bothered him a great deal, but he didn't mind not knowing as much now.

Reluctantly, Koushi followed the king into the cell, though he stayed very near the door.

"Tooru, bringing you down here must mean that you have once again refused the position of queen."

"Karasuno is my home and I already have a position secured there."

"Let me see you." She leaned forward, pressing her fingers to his temples as she brushed the hair from his face. Her eyes flashed red and he jerked away, pressing a hand to the jewel embellishment on his cloak.

"What was that?"

She reached a finger out to trace the stone while Tooru looked between them. "Where did you get this?" The onix had been chipped into an oval and polished to shine.

"It's a family heirloom."

She laughed and the sound was beautiful and dangerous. "I understand your reluctance now. Not many can resist the charms of Seijoh, but witches are territorial. I, however, did not expect the witches of Karasuno to be hidden within noble lines.

Koushi shook his head. "We're not hiding. The Sugawara's have always used their magic freely in Karasuno to help heal. Leaving Karasuno isn't what scares me. I'm afraid that I won't be able to hide my magic."

"You're a witch?" Tooru could only think of the story Hajime used to tell him. "You didn't think that was important to mention?"

"I wanted to avoid this. I told you that's why I'm afraid to leave, but now those fears feel silly knowing that Seijoh's royalty are witches as well."

"We're not witches."

"Only witchcraft will activate this stone and I have not evoked any magic since I left Karasuno."

The former queen reached a hand over to brush the bangs from Tooru's eyes. Koushi watched as her eyes flashed and quickly reached for his hand, but Tooru was already pulling away.

"Yutaro!" Kindaichi Yutaro rushed down the stairs at his call. "Lock him in a cell. No one sees him unless I say."

Koushi tried to dissuade the knight, but he had never been good with compulsion and the guard quickly closed him into a cell.

"You already have a war with Shiratorizawa. Do you really want one with Karasuno too?"

"What Karasuno doesn't know will not hurt my kingdom. I will free you when you agree to marry me." Tooru left then as Yutaro turned the lock.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Princess Eilana."

Oikawa Eilana jumped up at the call, dropping the flower crown she'd been weaving.

Hidden among the treeline, just out of view of the guards, stood Ushijima Wakatoshi. She didn't see the knights that usually accompanied him.

"King Wakatoshi? Why have you come? If the guards see you, they will kill you."

"To make a proposition: hand over my father's murderer and I will put an end to this war."

"Why have you waited a year to make this proposition?"

"Everything happened so fast this past year that I was still fighting for full control of the throne. I've only just found the time to properly assess the situation and draw up a possible end for this. Will you do it?"

"It is up to my father, but I do not know who your father's murderer is."

"I do and I have evidence for you to deliver to the king." He handed her a cloth wrapped object and disappeared within the trees.

Eilana couldn't help but weep when she saw the object. How could a boy of only twelve - the same age as her - be so cold-hearted? Still, she could not bring herself to look away from the image of her mother's face.


	30. Chapter Thirty

"You did what? Karasuno will-."

"Karasuno is a weak kingdom that is not going to find out about this. No one says a word. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a mumbled chorus of "yes, sire." Tooru sat back on his throne, letting out a breath.

"Of course, I still do not have a queen and there is merely a month left until the wedding."

"Are you not fond of Seijoh's nobility?"

"I simply do not see any of our nobility as fit to sit beside me. I need exquisite beauty. Something to one up Wakatoshi. I know it's hard to do better than an Oikawa, but Koushi had that kind of beauty. I thought he would be the one."

"We can't look within Shiratorizawa or Karasuno which leaves..."

"I'll have to choose from Seijoh."


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

The knock at the door was hesitant. "Tooru?" Hajime didn't wait for an answer. He pushed the door shut and let it swing shut behind him as he entered the prince's private chambers.

"Go away."

"You know I won't."

"Then hurry up and get in here." He raised up the edge of the pile of blankets and Hajime climbed under.

He didn't talk right away, pulling Tooru close as the younger boy fought back hot, angry tears. "Why did you run away tonight?"

"It's just...so much pressure. The war hasn't ended and I don't want to take over while we're still fighting. Wakatoshi was my friend before this. I can't do it."

"You can, Tooru. The war is at a standstill and in a few years Eilana will marry Wakatoshi and then the war will be over. You'll take the throne during peace and be an amazing king."

"I don't want to be king anymore."

"Remember when we were younger and used to stargaze? You made me a promise then."

"I'll become king and bring peace to the lands for you."

"Are you really going to break that promise?"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Don't run away again. Not without me."

"I won't."


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

It was in a rare moment when Tooru was alone - not even Hajime was in the room - that Tobio found him. He appeared different, though Tobio couldn't put his finger on what had changed.

"What do you want?"

"I-I want to live in Karasuno and learn about my family."

Tooru nearly choked on his tea at the statement. "You what?"

"I want to go live in Karasuno as Kageyama Tobio."

"That's a very sudden and difficult request. I need time to figure if that will benefit or hurt the kingdom. Leave me. I will call for you when I have an answer."

Tobio nodded and left the king to his thoughts.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Eilana giggled as Wakatoshi placed the flower crown on her head. He was gentle, afraid that a touch too hard would break the fragile, sick girl.

Tooru drew a frown, tugging on the sleeve of the other prince. "Let's go play. It's boring to sit in here." At five he was impatient.

The older two shared a look. Their feelings for each other were already strong though they were only seven. She nodded approval and Wakatoshi followed the younger boy out. Eilana was tired and it wasn't clear what her sickness was, but she spent a lot of time sleeping with only her mother to care for her. She felt lucky she got to see Wakatoshi at all.

Tooru hated the special attention she received while ill and drew the attention back to himself as best he could. He shut Hajime out when he was asked to help with Tobio and dragged Wakatoshi away when he came to visit.

"Why do you want to see Eilana?"

"I love her."

"Gross. She isn't anything."

"Maybe not to you, but to me, she is everything." He left a pouting Tooru to glare after him.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

"Tobio wants to leave."

"He does?"

"He wants to live in Karasuno as a Kageyama."

The frown was cold on the woman. "I see. You can't let him do that, Tooru. If Tobio leaves, Hajime will follow. You must keep him here."

"How?" Tooru drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"You've yet to find a queen, correct?" He nodded. "Make Tobio your queen."

"If he refuses?"

"On the chance that he does, you'll have to kill him."

"What?! You can't!" Koushi yelled at them from the cell opposite hers.

"Kill Tobio? That would make Hajime hate me."

"Not if he doesn't know you're the one who killed him."

"What do you mean?"

"Come here."

"Don't do it," Koushi called as Tooru crawled to his mom and let her turn his back to her.

She smoothed his hair from his face before her hands clamped on either side of his head, eyes illuminating a brilliant scarlet. The scream forced its way from between his clamped lips, tears staining his cheeks pink as he pulled at her hands. They didn't budge.

Hajime was the first guard down the stairs, rushing into the cell. At his touch,Tooru opened his eyes, locking the now crimson eyes on hi best friend and protecter. His hands fell limp at his sides as Hajime pulled him free from the former queen. Tooru was conscious, though only just, as Hajime carried him from the cell.

"Let me see him. I can help," Koushi pleaded, but Tooru's hand on Hajime's cheek was followed by a small shake of his head before he closed his eyes.

Hajime took him from the dungeon and Lady Oikawa smiled smugly.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

"Witches are horrible creatures, Tooru."

"But she's so pretty."

"That's merely a spell. She's from the Nekoma kingdom. The magic practiced there is capable of altering appearances."

"What's that?"

"It means they can change how they look. Their face, hair, skin, and height can all be changed to whatever they desire."

"Could they turn someone blue?"

The old king laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Maybe they can. I've never seen it done. The point is that they're dangerous."

"What should I do if I come across a witch?"

"You have to kill them, Tooru. Do you think you can do that? To protect Seijoh?"

"Yes."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

It wasn't until the following afternoon that Tooru woke, drenched in a cold sweat and with the worst headache he'd ever had. Hajime left his side only to replace the cold rag on his forehead or to bring him food and tea. He tried to sleep, but he was restless, tossing and turning the whole night as Hajime wouldn't let him up.

"I need to move."

"You need to rest."

"I slept for nearly two days. Haven't I rested enough?"

"Your eyes are still bloodshot from whatever she did to you."

"You know that's not true," he argued and those vibrant, red eyes fixed on the knight. "My eyes are not bloodshot. This is their color now and they are not going to change back."

"Fine. Do whatever." Hajime turned his back to him.

Tooru's voice softened. "If you're so worried, come with me to walk the halls. Maybe I'll be tired after."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Tooru, I need you to do something for me. Along the outside edge of the castle walls are hemlock berries. Your father is so stressed. I want you to pick a few of these berries - the more, the better- and mix them into a cup of tea for him. Hemlock is great for helping someone relax. This is a secret recipe that I use. You can't tell anyone, okay? Will you do this for me?"

The sixteen year old vaguely remembered the times he had discovered his mother in the kitchen, brewing tea in secret. He nodded. "Yeah, mom, I can do that."

He followed the instructions she gave meticulously. Picking a cup full of berries, he brought it inside and chased all but one maid from the kitchen. She helped him brew a pot of tea and he added the hemlock while her back was turned.

"Now, you don't want to drink this tea because it only tastes good if you are stressed," she had said and Tooru brought the pot to his father, filling the cup to the brim with good intentions. 

The old king drank two cups, thanked Tooru, and refused anymore. To finish the instructions he'd been given, Tooru took the kettle out to the garden and dumped the tea into the rosebed. Shouts of fighting from a battle that had only just begun drove him to rush inside before he could see the roses whither and wilt as their roots soaked in the poisoned tea.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

The wind whipped and tugged at Tobio's hair and clothes as he stood next to Tooru on a cliff they had stood on only once before during the heat of battle. Knights were scattered throughout the forest around them, though they had orders not to come unless called. Hajime was not among them.

"You know, Tobio, I've come to think of you as my own little brother at times and I must say that it saddens me that you want to leave." Tooru turned to Tobio, red eyes meeting blue in such a stark contrast to the way warm, brown ones had. 

"You've always told me that I don't have a place in Seijoh."

Tooru laughed. "And you couldn't tell that I was teasing? Of course you have a place. I've always been quite fond of you actually. I wish I had realized that before I sent you off to find me a queen. The queen that I really need by my side is you. What do you say? Will you marry me and rule Seijoh by my side?"

Tobio was shocked, staring at Tooru in confusion before he shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Tooru. Say you want to marry me because you're desperate to find a queen in time for the wedding, but don't tell me that you love me or are fond of me. You made it very clear that you didn't want me around growing up."

"Even if I said those words, you still won't do it, will you? You won't marry me?"

"No. I want to live in Karasuno."

Tooru's smile vanished, the red in his eyes glowing brighter. "Well, that's a shame because I can't let you do that. Hajime has always cared too much for you. If you leave, he will follow and I can't have that happen. I can't lose Hajime."

A fist closed on Tobio's shirt and, before he could catch himself, he hit the ground. He flipped over, but found a foot on his chest, preventing him from getting up. 

Looking up at Tooru now with a sense of deja vu from a scene from their childhood, Tobio wondered how he had missed the murderous glint in his eyes or the horns protruding from his head. Tobio couldn't tear his eyes from his face though he'd prefer they focused on the sword being drawn. 

Tooru felt his own heart jump as he positioned the point of the sword over Tobio's. "If you won't marry me, then you'll have to die." He brought the sword down.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

"I, Oikawa Tooru, do solemnly swear to do everything in my power as king to protect the kingdom of Seijoh. May it be disease, war, or revolt, I will do all I can to quell the issue and restore peace to the kingdom. I will be gentle and kind in my rule, but I will also be strict. Most importantly, my reign as king will be a fair one that I have been so kindly gifted by you, my people. If at any point I am deemed unfit to rule, I will descend my throne and place this crown on the head of the next ruler of Seijoh. So it has been spoken, so mote it be."

Tooru finished the speech as he knelt before the ring bearer who placed the crown - intricate metal work of silver wire encasing ocean blue stones - on his head.

"Rise, King Oikawa Tooru, and face your subjects. Bow before your new king." 

Fear and pride overwhelmed Tooru, each emotion fighting for dominance, but he squared his shoulders and held his head high. He could do this. He'd been raised for this position. 

In the crowd, Hajime met his eyes and nodded. He could do this.


	40. Chapter Forty

Tooru went directly to Hajime when he arrived back at the castle. His best friend's eyes widened when he saw him.

"Tooru, what happened to you? You look so-."

"Hajime." His tone was dark, serious. "Tobio is dead."

Hajime's face crumbled. "He...what? He can't be."

"Tobio is dead. A Shiratorizawa knight attacked me and he took my place to protect me. It was an honorable death. You should be proud."

"I want to see him."

"We had to burry him in the woods. We were on foot. There was no way we could have carried him back safely. I'm sorry."

Hajime's fists clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white from the force. Tears welled in his eyes as he bit back the sobs.

"You can cry with me. It's just us. What happens between us stays between us."

So the knight did.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

"Tobio is so annoying! He's always following us around and I'm sick of it. If he isn't annoying Hajime at his knight lessons then he's showing me up at mine. How can he be so much better than me at something I was born to do? It doesn't make any sense. I wish he would just leave."

"Keep Tobio close, Tooru. You may not see it now, but he is going to help you in the future."

"Mom, how could Tobio ever help me?"

"He will be the only thing that ties Hajime to you. He will keep him by your side."


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

A week passed before Tooru - against Hajime's wishes - returned to the dungeon. Hajime refused to leave his side when he did. However, it was not the knight who spoke up when Tooru moved to enter his mother's cell. 

"Please don't go in there again. I'm begging you," Koushi pleaded. He gripped the bars, pressing against them as if he could somehow squeeze through and stop the prince. 

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Can't you see how she's bewitching you? Surely your knight can. The proof is right there on your head, in your eyes. It proves worse each time you enter that cell. Please!"

"What do I get if I do not? You don't appear to have anything to bargain."

"I'll marry you."

"You're a witch."

Koushi was desperate, grasping for leverage, unaware that Tooru had already made up his mind.

"I...I'll give up my powers. I'll have another witch seal away my powers and I will be your queen."

Lady Oikawa moved to stand at the edge of her cell. "I have heard that when a witch seals away their powers, magic of any kind will no longer be available to them."

"That is true. No one has ever broken the seal before. It is like cutting off and arm or a leg. You cannot regrow a limb."

"You must be serious then."

"Yes. I'll do it if you swear to never again enter that cell."

Tooru smiled. "And do you know another witch who could perform such an act?"


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

The log cabin was small, set deep within the woods and decorated nicely with a garden surrounding it. It was quaint, but homely. Tooru knew it wasn't as nice as it appeared. His father had told him that the family of a witch lived there. 

"Burn it down, Tooru. If you cannot kill to protect your kingdom, then you are not fit to be king."

This was not the final task his father would bestow upon him, but he knew it was by far the worst. 

Nonetheless, Tooru moved quietly closer and held the torch, first to the door of the cabin, then to each corner. He did not spare the gardens, squeezing his eyes shut against the panicked screams that came from inside as he set them ablaze. 

When everything was burning, he turned to leave. The knights would see that the fire was extinguished. The fifteen year olds work was done.


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

The kingdom of Fukurodani was a two and a half days ride from Seijoh. 

Tooru did not send word that he was coming. He did not wish to visit with the king, only see the witch. However, he discovered that it was impossible for him not to do both. The witch was not only the king's royal advisor, but also his queen.

King Bokuto Kotarou did not appear enraged at the lack of notice, only disappointed that he could not prepare a welcoming committee for them, but that soon gave way to joy. "I can't believe I am finally meeting the new king of Seijoh! I wanted to attend your crowning ceremony, but Keiji said that would be too much pressure to put on you so soon. Did you receive my gift?"

"Gift? Oh, the macramé owl?" Kotarou nodded vigorously. "It was delivered, but we were unaware of who had sent it. It is currently hanging in one of our more common hallways." Tooru leaned into Hajime and whispered, "remind me to have that hung up when we return."

"Hey, Keiji! Did you hear that? I told you they would like it. They even put it on display."

Akaashi Keiji was neither amused nor disinterested in the lead the conversation had taken. He merely stated, "yes, you did and King Tooru hung up the owl you made as a mother would her two year old's first stick figure drawing of their family."

Tooru and Hajime shared a look at the insult though Koushi didn't appear phased.

"Keiji," he started. "It's good to see you again. You look tired. Has King Kotarou been wearing you out with his antics?" 

The look Keiji spared the king was fond, despite his words. "His antics I can handle. It is the compulsive mood swings that I can not. He's like a child with no friends trying to amuse himself."

Tooru looked at the queen, truly looked at him, and thought that he might argue that the bags under his eyes somehow added to his allure. Every bit of his unnaturally natural beauty sent off warning bells that Akaashi Keiji was in fact a witch, and a good one at that. His father would have executed him without hesitation.

"Unfortunately, we are not here on official business," Koushi continued. "I need you to seal my powers."

Shock shone clearly on Keiji's face. "Seal your powers? I thought they were your lifeline. You said that they were all that secured your place in Karasuno."

It was impossible to miss the sudden, homesick look on Koushi's face. "Yes, but I will no longer need them when I am queen of Seijoh."

"You cannot keep them?"

Tooru's jaw stiffened. "I will not have a witch in my kingdom."

Keiji placed a hand on Kotarou's arm, and together they looked over Tooru, saw how deeply rooted his mother's influence was and what it had made him.

"You will not have a witch in your own kingdom, yet you show up here compelled by one and asking for Keiji's help. Seems hypocritical to me."

"The sooner Koushi's powers are sealed, the sooner I can be done with all of this witchcraft. I will pay whatever you ask. Money is no object."

The snow-haired man shook his head. "Keiji doesn't work like that. He won't take your money because it isn't valuable enough."

"Certainly he doesn't work for free. Name your price."

"A dream," Koushi replied.

"A wish," Kotarou offered.

"A memory," Keiji finished. "Any of the three will usually do. I keep them in vials in my workshop. It is quite interesting to see what  people hold dear. You are the one who truly wants this done, so it will be from you that I take my payment. I do not believe you can dream any longer under that compulsion and what wishes could you possibly have that haven't been corrupted. It will have to be a memory from you. One that is important, but you are willing to lose."

Tooru stared at the witch. "You want to steal my memories."

"I do not steal. You would pay for my services with one memory of your choosing."

"It's a fair cost for the price at hand, King Tooru. Keiji has even discounted it because I am with you."

"I will decide on a memory then."

Keiji smiled. "Take your time in doing so. Sealing away powers is not a simple task and I will need time to prepare. Return to Seijoh in the mean time. I will gather my materials and follow you there. Take the time to prepare for your own wedding. The wedding with Shiratorizawa is only weeks away."


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

"Do you want to see a trick, Tooru, Eilana?" The four and six year olds nodded, kneeling on the ground next to their mother. "What story would you like? I need one to accompany the trick."

"I want to hear about Johzenji," Eilana said before Tooru could speak. 

"Is that alright with you, Tooru?"

He nodded. Tooru had only heard bits and pieces about Johzenji. His father didn't like to hear about it.

The queen smiled and reached down to stir the water of the lake they sat by. She withdrew her hand and they watched as the image appeared. The village was constructed of yellow and white striped tents scattered around a larger big top with black panels mixed among the others. It was bustling; people and animals running about. The kids stared wide-eyed at the scene before them.

"Johzenji is the kingdom of magic. Witches from all other kingdoms gather here to share spells, herbs, potions, charms, and all sorts of forbidden things. It is a wild array of illegal activities that take place in the big tent. Stories of adventures, displays of magic, and magical creatures are shown there. 

"Dragons are rare, but they've got them. You want a griffin? They're highly temperamental, but if you show them respect, you should be fine." As she spoke, the image shifted and changed. Potions in little glass vials, people who became animals and vice versa, dragons, griffins, and even a unicorn glimmered across the surface of the water. Eilana and Tooru's eyes were transfixed to the scenes appearing before them, their curiosity growing as the scene changed again to a man.

His black hair was matted and tangled, looking like a terrible case of bed hair, a couple longer locks flopping down over his right eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Eilana's voice caused the image to waiver, but it refocused on the person who they could now tell was a boy, appearing to be only a few years older than Eilana, and not a man. His visible eye was cat-like in structure, lazy and disinterested as it took in everything around him. He yawned and stretched, his body slender, yet muscled, further enforcing his similarity to a cat. Tooru, however, couldn't bring himself to look away from the small white horns on either side of his head. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou is the future king of Nekoma."

"Nekoma's king is a witch?"

"No, he's not. He's been tainted and corrupted by the influence of magic. Prince Tetsurou is only a year older that you, Eilana."

"But he looks older than that."

"He's just very tall."

"Mom, what do you mean he's been corrupted by magic?"

"There is a witch very near him who has been practicing magic on him. It has changed the Prince's physical appearance and affects how he acts. He himself doesn't notice it, but those around him see the change. It's a shame that he's been affected so young though."

"Why is he in Johzenji if he isn't a witch?"

The queen waved her hand and the image disappeared, returning their reflections to the water. "A witch took him their to display their magic is most likely the case. It's not unusual to see that."

"Have you ever been to Johzenji, mom," Tooru asked.

"That's enough about the magic kingdom for today. It's getting late and your father will worry if we're not back before dark. Come along now"

With a child hanging on each hand, she led them back to the castle.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

Koushi was banished back to the dungeon when they returned to Seijoh. He was not to roam free until his powers were gone. Hajime received a lecture about improper treatment of a future queen as he escorted him back to his cell and Tooru smiled, watching them go. 

Eliana was his next stop. He'd only talked to her briefly in the last couple months and he felt it was time to have a heart-to-heart before either of them got married. 

His knock on her chamber door was softer than he intended it to be and he swallowed when she answered, "come in."

She looked beautiful as always, but tired, sitting in the window seat and watching the town below. 

"I'm going to miss it when I leave. The order, the calm, the intricate details. Shiratorizawa doesn't have any of it and convincing Wakatoshi to change things may not be as easy as I wish." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she still hadn't looked at him. "I'm going to miss you, too. You're the only family I have left here." She turned then, eyes widening when she saw his red eyes and ringed, brown horns. 

"I'm going to miss you too, Eilana. I came to tell you that I'll be getting married within the next week and then we will travel to Shiratorizawa for your wedding."

"Tooru, whose magic has tainted you?"

"No magic has tainted me. I don't allow witches in my kingdom. The one that arrives in a few days is a special case and he will remove Koushi's magic. Things are falling into place and magic would corrupt it."

She shook her head, pressing her hand to the onix stone around her neck. "How often do you see mom? I told you that you should stay away from her."

"Mom has done nothing wrong. The only thing she has to do with this is the agreement I made with Koushi."

"Agreement?"

"He will give up his powers and become queen and I will never again enter mom's cell."

"I'm glad he is willing to do something so painful to protect you. I just wish it hadn't progressed so far," she sighed. 

"Mom wouldn't hurt me."

She dropped her hand and stood. "She's a witch, Tooru. Our mother is a witch and that is why she is locked away. When you accept that, her control over you won't be as strong. Please listen to me. She's a witch!"

"She is not a witch, Eilana! How do I know that you are not a witch yourself? You are wearing a witch's stone after all. Where did you get it? Why do you have it?"

"It was a bridal gift. A guard gave it to me, said it was from a stranger on the street. They didn't get a name. I liked it. Like it." She paused, taking a breath. "I am a witch, Tooru, and so are you. Magic is passed down through the bloodline and ours comes from mom. We just weren't ever told or taught."

The king's voice was stern when he ordered," I want a guard posted at Eilana's chambers 'round the clock. She is not to leave unless she is accompanied by a knight." He stormed out, barely hearing her choked sob.

"I can't believe I lost you too."


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

Tooru had only ever been confined to his chambers once in his life. The sickness had caught him by surprise. He was a year younger than Eilana had been when she caught it and experienced all the same symptoms. 

His mother tended to him and his father put off a few kingly duties when he learned Tooru was bedridden. 

While his sickness started younger, it ended in half the time Eilana's had. Two weeks later he was well, ready to run and play as though it had never happened.


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

Akaashi Keiji did not arrive with a large caravan of Fukurodani soldiers. In fact, he didn't arrive with any soldiers at all. He was alone when he rode through the castle gates, only a small satchel at his side. Hajime led him to the study where Tooru had been looking over his family tree. 

He hid it in a drawer upon their entry. "Is everything set?"

Hajime nodded to Keiji before the queen answered. "Yes, but I will need all distractions to be removed in order to accept my payment. You may have a knight outside the door, but it will have to be just the two of us in the room."

"Issei and Tatsuhiro are already posted outside. I will retrieve Koushi," Hajime stated, slipping out of the room and closing he door behind him.

"You'll want to get comfortable," Keiji informed and Tooru relaxed on the lounge. It took him only moments to set up his incense and start it to burn. He opened a vial and crushed herbs in a bowl, scraping them into a cup and adding water from a cantine. Once it was mixed, he handed it to Tooru. "Drink."

"What is it?" Tooru sniffed he concoction. 

"It will ease any pain from letting the memory go. Drink it all." He did and immediately the room blurred. Tooru leaned back against the velvety cushion as the cup clattered to the floor. 

Keiji stood over him, pressing his fingers to Tooru's temples. "Let's see what memory you've decided to give me."


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

"Tooru! Tooru! Look what I can do." Eilana rushed to her brother with a flower in hand. It was late in the castle, but the waning moon still shone enough light to see by.

The prince rubbed sleep from his eyes, but scooted over to make room for her on the bed. "What?"

She climbed up next to him, cupping the flower in her palms. Gently, she closed them over it, then threw her hands in the air. Suddenly, the room was showered in flowers as they rained down from thin air.

"Woah," Tooru whispered, reaching his hand out to catch one. It shimmered and disappeared when it touched his palm. The others followed suit when they hit the bed spread and floor. "How did you do that?"

Neither of them got any sleep that night as they took turns projecting flowers.


	50. Chapter Fifty

Hajime was back in the room when Tooru woke. Keiji stood against the wall opposite him. His cheeks were wet, stained with tears that darkened the circles under his eyes. The vial on the desk remained empty, untouched from when it had been placed there and Tooru knit his brows together. 

"Why can I still remember? Shouldn't the memory be gone?"

Keiji took a shaky breath. "I didn't take your memory. I couldn't. You didn't tell me you and your sister are witches. I don't understand how a witch could hate their own kind so much."

"You were supposed to take my memory. Unless you're going to take Koushi's powers for free, I order you to do it again."

Keiji's face hardened. "I am not your subject nor do I obey your orders. I will not take your memory. Payment without product is theft."

"What are you talking about?"

Hajime placed a hand on Tooru's arm. "Koushi is gone. He's no where in the castle."

"Find him." Tooru's eyes gleamed.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

They were days from the wedding. Hajime had taken guard of Eilana, refusing to allow anyone to take a shift. Tooru's horns grew larger with each of his outbursts - and there were many of them.

He tore apart every room of the castle, every home, every shop, every shed in the village. His own people grew to fear him. The children that once played with him in the fields now hid in terror when they saw the demon he had become. 

Certain that Koushi was no longer in the kingdom walls, he spread his search to the fields and woods surrounding it. He wasn't just looking for Koushi though. He demanded to know who had set him free. Harsh interrogations were held of all who had access to the dungeon. Chamber maids and kitchen help wept under the cruel questionings and knights volunteered to give up their swords for allowing him to escape. 

Tooru often needed to be alone to think. Anger controlled him, led to frustrated pacing in the empty cell opposite Koushi's. It was quiet and barren without any other prisoners.   
His own people hated him, were afraid of him. They wanted him to give up his throne, but with no heir, who would rule and protect them from Shiratorizawa? Who would protect them from their own king?

The knights still reported to Hajime daily. Tooru caught a random guard by his armor as he passed. 

"Tell Hajime to meet me in our clearing at noon for the report. I need to know if there have been any updates or if word has been sent from the knights we sent to Karasuno."

Watari Shinji nodded. "Yes, my lord. I'll go right away."

Tooru watched him go, then started toward the woods, holding up a hand to stop the knights that started to follow him. "I do not need protection." He would wait alone for Hajime.


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

"You're late!" Tooru didn't turn to Hajime as he approached. He was agitated. "Did you find the traitor who let Sugawara Koushi go?"

"No."

Anger flared and Tooru whirled on him, mouth open to yell words that would never be heard.

The sword pierced Tooru's heart, end protruding from his back.

"I'm sorry, but I promised I wouldn't let you destroy this kingdom." Hajime's hands shook, clasped so tightly on the hilt his knuckles had turned white.

The horns on Tooru's head shattered, pieces of bone and cartilage vanishing before they reached the ground. The red in his eyes faded, settling back into a chocolate brown that stayed locked on Hajime. It was clear when the witch's influence left him, when he became the Tooru he used to be.

Hajime could have dealt with that. He couldn't handle the moment that stupid grin crossed Tooru's face.

"Who ever said that a knight-." He broke off with a cough that forced the blade even deeper, blood splattering across Hajime's face. "That as knight couldn't also be a queen."

Hajime would never forget the look on his face or the sound of those last whispered words. 

"Thank you, Hajime."

The tears welling in the knight's eyes spilled down his cheeks. He yanked the sword free form the late king's chest and clung to the body of his best friend. 

"What a shame. He was always my favorite too. I was kind of hoping this kingdom would fall again, but you've destroyed any chance of that happening. It's not often I lose at my own game." The witch had appeared where there was nothing before. "Although, with no one to rule Seijoh, Shiratorizawa will surely take over."

The dagger from Hajime's belt lodged into the tree by her head. "Seijoh has a ruler."

"A noble name does not qualify you for the throne."

"Eilana has not yet married King Wakatoshi."

"She cannot ascend without a king."

"So be it! I'll marry her and together we will take the throne. We'll fight off Shiratorizawa and this kingdom will thrive. I owe Tooru that much for the damage you have caused."  
Her smile, identical to her son's, sent a pang through him. "I'll be watching to see it happen. He was lucky to have you. There's nothing left for me at the moment, so I'll take my leave." She strode over, sweeping a hand down across Tooru's head, then she disappeared along with his body. Only his cloak was left. 

Hajime gathered it to him, preparing himself to tell all of Seijoh that their king was dead.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

The throne was so new and the newly crowned king was so inexperienced. It was overwhelming. The funeral for the previous king, the war with Shiratorizawa, the wedding between King Wakatoshi and Princess Eilana, peace treaties with other kingdoms, pleasing the people of Seijoh after the recent tragedy. They had all lost someone when the king died, for he'd been more than just a king. 

The pressure nearly drove Tooru insane until he couldn't handle it anymore. He drug Hajime out of bed late one night and forced him to make the worst promise of his life. One he hoped he'd never have to fulfill.

"I want, no, I need to be the best king possible. I'm just so angry all the time. You have to promise that if for some reason I won't step down from the throne despite requests from the villagers, that you will do whatever it takes to get me to give up the throne. Even if you have to kill me. Promise me, Hajime."

"I promise, Tooru."


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

Alone in the cover of the trees, Hajime raised his voice. "I need to talk to you!"

She looked as she had a year ago; auburn hair, elegantly upswept, and chocolate eyes, warm and soft. "Hajime, you look well. As does the kingdom. I didn't believe you could rule so properly, but - if I'm right - the prince is not your heir."

"You are right. He was a passerby from a week prior to Tohru's passing. Eilana and I planned it this way."

"Tooru's murder, you mean. Do not forget that you were the one who drove the sword through his heart."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Why did you wish to speak to me?"

"I want you to tell me why."

"Why?"

"Why you corrupted Tooru the way you did. I need to know why he killed Tobio."

"You were smart enough to figure out that his story was false. I expected as much." She chuckled, resting a hand on his shoulder. "However, Tooru didn't kill Tobio. Unlike you, he isn't a murderer. Even under my influence, he still protected your brother. You were only told that he was dead to prevent you from leaving. Tooru was afraid you'd go after him if you knew where he was."

"Where is he?"

"Kageyama Tobio is alive and well in the Karasuno Kingdom."

Hajime shook his head. "I don't understand."

"When I sent Tooru on the mission to either make Tobio his queen or to kill him it was to quell his fear of you leaving with Tobio who wanted to live in the Karasuno Kingdom and follow his birthright. In two more years, he'll turn eighteen and become king instead of Sawamura Daichi. Tobio refused the offer to be queen, but Tooru couldn't bring himself to kill him. Instead, he told him to leave and never come back or contact you again. It was quite a surprise. I've never had anyone break my compulsion before, but he is my son and I suppose that had something to do with it-."

"Enough." She stopped, the smile fading as he pushed her hand away. "Why did you take his body?"

"I have my reasons."

"But I don't get to hear them."

Her smile returned as she faded away, leaving no evidence she was ever there. Only her voice, barely more than a whisper in the wind, carried one last message to him. "Stick around and find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! As a present to all of you who put up with my horrible posting schedule or lack thereof, I uploaded the last six chapters to complete this story. I will be forcing myself to begin on the next works in both of my series and I will try my best to have a better schedule on those.


End file.
